The amount of personal data (e.g., photos, video, documents, etc.) is increasing such that different methods and systems for storing personal data are also increasing. However, many methods and systems of storing personal data may provide other challenges such as being cumbersome and time consuming, providing inadequate redundancy, and not allowing for easy accessibility of the data on different devices, among other things.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.